Why Don't You Kiss Her?
by Mondler4EvEr
Summary: This is Troyella all the way! This is a songfic using, Why Don't You Kiss Her? bye Jesse McCartney. Troy is thinking over his feelings for Gabriella. Read and Review!


**Author's Note: Ok, well I heard this song on You Tube. I loved it instantly! Someone made a music video using never before seen That's So Raven clips and past clips and they put this song **_'Why Don't You Kiss Her?"_ **as the music. It is so sweet! I have it on Myspace. So if any of you are That's So Raven fans also and you want to see it just add me as a friend and then you can see it. Well, anyway this is Troy and Gabriella and they are best friends but Troy starts to feel more. So please enjoy! **

I was walking her home after our weekly movie night at my house. We were talking about everything as we usually do. There was never a boring moment that we shared. It was like she was my other half and I was hers. You see ever since I've met Gabriella we've been the best of friends. I guess you can say that she sort of replaced Chad but he doesn't mind at all. I mean, I've have told her a whole bunch of things that I probably wouldn't had ever told Chad. But lately I've been having these weird feelings. I mean, just wanting to see her more than ever. Wanting to please her at every chance I had. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't realize that she was calling my name.

"Troy, are you alright?" She asked with concern on her face.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about things." I said as we walked up to her doorsteps.

"What was it?"

"Basketball." I lied.

"Troy, you're the worst liar ever." She giggled and my knees went weak. I loved it when she laughed.

"I'm serious. Dad is breathing down my neck with getting every play right for the championships." I lied again.

"Whatever you say." She said in a sing-song voice. "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Yeah, of course." I smiled and she smiled back and I could have sworn that I heard somebody in the back of mine say _'kiss her'_. But I didn't. I made sure that she was safely in the house before walking back to mine.

_**We're the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
Lately somethings changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says**_

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside

I was up all night thinking about her. I just can't get her out of my head. I want to so badly to go up to her and confess all of my feelings to her. I don't think I actually have the courage to do all of that. Instead I just push my feelings aside for the day and walk out the door to her house. I knock on her door and her mom answers.

"Oh, hi Troy." She greets me.

"Hi, Ms. Montez." I say back. "Is Gabriella home?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs in her room." She says and my face instantly lights up. This has never really happened before. I mean I'm always happy to see her but this time it was different.

I literally ran up to her room and I opened the door. She was sitting at her computer desk typing away and my breath got caught in my throat. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her hair was curled as it usually was and she was wearing a simple blue blouse with jeans. I mean, she was just in her normal attire and I was blown away by it all. Now **_this_** has never happened before. I cleared my throat and she looked up from the screen smiling.

"Hey Troy!" She said hopping up from the chair hugging me. I gladly hugged her back taking in every moment of it.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked as she slowly pulled from the hug. I felt a sense of loss and she was right there in front of me.

"Oh, just typing my book report." She said going to back to the desk.

"Well I just came by to see if you want to hang out." I said hoping she would agree. She turned to me and smiled again.

"Of course, just give me a minute." She said shutting down her computer and putting on some shoes. I observed her and I've never noticed things like how she tied her shoes with one loop instead of two and how she lightly tucked her hair back behind her ear whenever it got in her face. Then I hear that voice again _'Why don't you kiss her?' _ She then snapped me out of my thoughts.

"C'mon, lets go." She said grabbing my hand to pull me up.

**_Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
Every time she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close_**

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside

We were now sitting in my living room and she was telling me this joke that she had heard the other day. I was trying my best to listen and to hang on to every word but I kept getting lost in thought. I kept thinking about what would happen if I told her my feelings. Would she reject me or if she did like me back then what if it didn't work out, would our friendship be ruined? But I then remember what my mom always tells me _'You can't live by the what ifs. You have to live in the moment.'_ So that's what I'm going to do.

**_What would you say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself_**

"Gabriella?" I ask cutting her off.

"Yeah," She says.

'_Live in the moment, Troy.' _I think to myself, and before I could stop myself my lips were on hers and after a couple of seconds she began to kiss me back. It wasn't a rough kiss, it was soft and short. I pulled away from her and started searching her beautiful brown eyes. I wanted to see if she really felt the same way for me as I did for her. After a few moments her face broke into a smile.

"I've been waiting for you to do that." She said.

"Really?" I asked shocked. I couldn't believe it. She likes me back.

"Yeah, what took you so long?" She asked me,

"I guess the fear of rejection and the fear of losing you." I answered truthfully.

"Troy, you could never lose me." She said entwining her hand in mine and then she leaned in and kissed me this time. This one lasted a little longer and it was so right.

"I love you." I said after the kiss.

"I love you too." She replied.

_**Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside...**_

Why don't you kiss her?

**So what did you think? I hope you liked it! I think this was cute. Well please review!**


End file.
